shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Deaf/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Since Johnny is deaf he would seem that he is at a disadvantage, he commented that his other senses are at a super human level. He has the ability to read lips, this is how is able to reply to others whenever he is speaking with someone. Also since he is a great musician, he is masterful at playing the shamisen which is a Japanese three stringed guitar. He during his marine days as a captain he had command over all of those who was below his rank and having his own squad. He was able to order them to do whatever he had felt was necessary during his days as a marine. After his training with Donsai, Johnny had become a wonderful martial artist and like the rest of the Sujata crew. He is as strong as the rest of the crew, since they all are considered a martial artist crew. Johnny commented that he is able to see and feel his opponents, he doesn't need to hear them. As a fighter had fought his fair share of battles, he has great reflexes and agility. He has shown to use speed the most in stead of strength or doesn't really fight altogether, since he is lazy. The last few powers that Johnny revealed is that he is rather smart underneath his lazy outside. He was able to see that Hakushin had put the Sujata pirates together, as for thinking ahead for Donsai. This was deeply impressed by Donsai, Johnny also was able to out smart Tensoba whenever they had fought each. He also seems to hide his presences well, Johnny uses this skill to spy on his enemies. Weapons Johnny's main weapon of Chosen is his Shamisen in which was a costume made weapon in which he uses for battle. He is able to create sound waves that can fire at opponents and balls of sound that can explode. He also has shown to have a hidden Wakizashi within his Shamisen and he has shown to be a well adapted swordsman. Fighting Style Oto Kenpo (音拳法, Literally Meaning "Way of Sound") this fighting style is used by Johnny and along with his Shamisen. He is able to produce sound waves and balls that can affect his opponents, with each different note he plays he often can ave different things that happens. He also has shown to use his kenpo to hypnotized opponents and through them off balance, he commented that he could in theory hypnotize himself. But due to the fact that he is deaf he is unaffected by this, the full abilities of his Oto kenpo haven't been seen yet. Haki Johnny was well adapted in using haki in many different battle and real world situations. Due to his deaf he has increased the other senses ten fold, he is able to read the lips of a man from close to 100 yards away. He also is able to feel the vibrations of the heart, to tell how his opponent is feeling. This is how is able to read people as well, making him able to predict their next move. Rokushiki Johnny is a beginner user of Rokushiki, he at least has shown to have a mastery over both the Soru and Tekkai techniques. Due to the training by Donsai, Johnny was able to increase his speed with soru to use against opponent, which makes him look like as if he is traveling at the speed of sound. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages